


Ready

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW Art, Non Consensual, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's ready to get started on the main event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand. There are non-con elements in every story. Artwork is graphic and definitely not safe for work. Banner by the awesome amberdreams.

[](http://imgur.com/IDN74)

 

 _Mmmm, now that you’re as ready as I am, how should we start_? Sam asks, once he’s got his brother’s dick hard and leaking. He slides Dean’s thighs apart and drags him roughly onto his lap. _Like this? You’d look so hot riding me, you don’t even know_. 

Dean lets out a string of frantic curses and his brother laughs. _Yeah, you’re right; our first time should be a little more hardcore than that_. He reaches up to undo the chains and tips Dean onto his back, grabbing his wrists and fastening them tightly to the bedposts. 

Dean’s legs are still splayed on either side of his brother’s and Sam runs a hand up one thigh, twisting the skin between his fingernails hard enough to bruise. _Gonna spread your legs nice and wide for me, baby? Or should I do it for you_?

Dean tenses, desperately trying to lock his muscles but Sam maneuvers his limbs like he’s positioning a doll. He fastens thick cuffs around his brother’s thighs, hooking them to short chains that hold him firmly in place, then releases his power, watching the helpless rage on his brother’s face as he struggles futilely against his bonds.

 _Showtime_.


End file.
